1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and particularly to a plastic frame assembly, a backlight source and a display apparatus which have good heat dissipating properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of intelligent mobile phones, requirements on backlight module's performance in the market meet increasingly high demand. For example, a backlight module is required to have greater brightness and greater resolution. However, a great brightness light emitting diode (LED) leads to a local heat radiating problem of the backlight source. When an LED with the brightness of greater than 8 lm (lumens) is lighted up at the rated current, local temperature of the LED gradually increases with time. After running a certain time from the LED's lighting up, local temperature of the LED will be higher than 55 degrees Celsius. Once it is higher than this temperature, irreversible warp deformations will occur on light guide plate and reflecting sheet which are in tight contact with the LED. Moreover, since there are a number of the LEDs, the more the additional heat accumulation causes further adverse deformation. As a result, this problem also directly restricts arrangement of these LEDs in an LED lamp strip. In addition, the abovementioned heat dissipation problem also will directly adversely affect service life of the backlight source.